


Waiting for You to Catch Up

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, Marriage, Marriage Law If You Squint, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Hermione Granger has just realised that she has made a mistake. She has fallen in love with the wrong person: Severus Snape. She realises this on the worst possible day: her wedding day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Waiting for You to Catch Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaomiJameston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/gifts).



> I _think_ I managed to get everything in here...LOL...love you! <3

Hermione Granger sat in front of her mirror and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and stared at the person in the mirror, standing to get a full appreciation for the way she looked. Her breasts were too small, her stomach a touch too rounded. She had changed in the last three years since the end of the war. She had gained weight everywhere _except_ her breasts. She hated it. She glanced at the outfit she had planned to wear today, hanging on the door of her wardrobe. It seemed to be mocking her. It was sensible, smart, nearly masculine in its cut.

A knock at the door made her jump and she called out, questioning who was interrupting her thoughts. The voice of the woman she had once thought would be her sister-in-law answered and she smiled with relief as Ginny entered the room, closely followed by her other bridesmaid, Luna Lovegood-Weasley. The two had married in a sweet, seemingly rushed ceremony only nine weeks after the end of their final school year. The Weasleys had, perhaps surprisingly, accepted everything and embraced Luna into their family, far quicker than Hermione had ever felt welcomed.

“Hello Miss Granger. Are you ready to change your name?” Ginny smiled at her, laughing softly as Hermione shook her head and then nodded.

“Ginny, I’ve done something stupid. Really stupid.” Hermione looked at her friend, her eyes begging for help. Ginny pulled Hermione into her arms and moved them both to the sofa. She rubbed Hermione’s shoulders and shushed her as Hermione began to cry softly.

“What’s happened Hermione love?” Ginny’s voice broke through the crying and Hermione lifted her head to speak.

“I’ve fallen in love with my fiancé. Oh Ginny, you know this is supposed to be just a marriage of convenience. Severus found out about the Marriage Law being enacted and wanted to circumvent it before we are forced to marry someone we hate, or worse, don’t know at all. I don’t know what to do.” Hermione sniffled again, burying her head in her hands so that she missed the look between Ginny and Luna.

“Hermione, why is that a problem? Surely if you are going to be tied to someone for the rest of your life, you want it to be someone you care about, someone you love?” Ginny tried to encourage her friend to look up but was surprised when her own wife answered the question.

“Hermione didn’t prepare for love. She prepared for practicality. She has no makeup, or lingerie, or even a proper dress. She chose practicality didn’t you love?” Luna’s voice was melodious and clear, and Ginny smiled, as she always did when her wife spoke. Hermione nodded into her hands and Ginny smiled at Luna.

“Ok, Hermione, are you or are you not the Brightest Witch of the Age? A little transfiguration will sort this all out ok? Let’s have a look at you.” Ginny spoke softly but it was Luna who pulled Hermione to her feet. Hermione stood with her face turned down at the floor as she slipped the dressing gown from her shoulders, letting the soft material pool on the floor. The two younger women looked at Hermione’s undergarments and frowned. They were practical but that wasn’t the look she should be going for on her wedding day.

“A corset would look better Hermione. Something like this I think.” Luna waved her wand a few times and the practical ivory cotton bra she owned changed into a corset, complete with lace panels on the side and pale blue laces up the back, a nod to the tradition of ‘Something Blue’ from her Muggle upbringing. A second set of flicks of Luna’s wand and Hermione realised her practical ivory cotton knickers had been changed into an ivory satin thong that did not make her feel like she had a wedgie, unlike the only other thong she had ever owned.

“There, that’s a better start now isn’t it love? Let’s sort out your dress.” Hermione smiled at Luna, shaking her head.

“Actually, I think…I think I know what I want.” Hermione flicked her wand in the direction of the shift dress and jacket she had purchased for her big day and watched as the dress changed to a simple A-line dress made of a semi-sheer material with tiny diamond and pearl details across the shoulders and down the bodice. The jacket she discarded and slipped into the beautiful dress she had designed for herself. The dress fitted perfectly and was light and airy and made her feel like she was floating. Ginny smiled at her and adjusted Hermione’s heels for her.

“Trust me love, you need to make it easier for him. He’s so tall, he will still have to bend down to kiss you. Let’s not give him a crick in the neck ok?” Luna giggled as Hermione blushed and then paled, as if she hadn’t realised that the kiss was a certainty. They transfigured their clothes into deep green dresses with silver and gold trim and then smiled at her. A few flicks of Ginny’s wand placed a tiny flash of makeup on Hermione’s face and they pronounced her ready.

She stood before him, her dress transfigured to appear more adult, even potentially more attractive, and could not help but stare at his clothes. He was always a smartly dressed man, but he had outdone himself for their wedding. His suit was, as expected, black but threaded through with a deep charcoal grey tone. His cravat was the same deep green as the bridesmaid’s dresses, though she doubted it had started life that colour. He smiled down at her and she smiled back, her eyes slightly damp as he began to speak, saying vows he had written himself.

“From this day forward, I will keep you safe and warm, my arms will keep you sheltered, and my heart will be your home. Hermione Granger, you were a precocious and slightly difficult child when I met you and now you are a strong and stubborn woman. I promise to hold you close at night, let you free in the morning, keep you happy all day and remind you every day of why I am with you. I promise you myself entirely, no one else will be in my heart or my arms from this day forward, unless they too share our last name. I give you everything I am, everything I have and all that I will ever be. All I ask for is your faith, your strength and your life. I swear on my magic that I will be yours as long as you will have me, you will never want for anything I can give you. So may it be, so must it be.” He slid a simple white gold band on her finger, and it resized to her hand, sealing his magic around her like a warm, protective blanket. She looked in his eyes as she spoke her own promises for their life together.

“Severus Snape, our lives have been intertwined since I was a child. Though I was precocious and difficult, you too were a challenge I longed to understand. You are strong, defiant and wilful. You are powerful and I am safe with you. But I swear on my magic that you are safe with me. I shall never ask to be your Master, I shall never make you choose between two paths, I shall never force you into the mould I think you should be in. I swear on my magic I will love you as long as you will have me, as long as you may need me, as long as you want me. So may it be, so must it be.” Hermione noticed his eyes widen slightly as she swore to love him and internally cursed herself for using that word, even in her wedding vows. The officiant said something, something she didn’t really hear, and he dipped his head to hers, lips gently touching her lips. She felt an intrusion into her mind and let her eyes drift close so that he may not see what she was thinking, see that she was loving him. He laughed, a ghost of breath against her lips and she heard his voice echo in her head as he pressed her closer against him.

“Love comes to us all, we just never know when. For me, it was a year ago. I’ve been waiting but I am not a patient man. I’ve been waiting for you to catch up.”


End file.
